


断尾（超级制霸）

by mitaozaixian



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	断尾（超级制霸）

断尾（超级制霸）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*

————

//、01//

这个破电梯像九十年代的鬼片里一样，灯光忽明忽暗，伴随着老旧机器运作的噪音似乎摇摇欲坠。

刚搬来时林彦俊还不是很习惯，常常幻想着电梯角落会不会突然出现‘好朋友’，或者机器突然运作不当笔直坠落下降。

但随着高压与拮据两种折磨后，他已经能够站在电梯里放空大脑，不再去想那些有的没的。

不出意外的，出了电梯后那个家伙果然还在他家门前，像每天定时定点上班打卡那样，锲而不舍。

他只知道那个家伙姓陈，职业可能是高利贷催收之类的社会人员，但也有可能是像他一样为了谋生，才不得已接这种短命活儿。

干催收的嘛，当然是短命差事，电话短信轰炸上门泼油漆威胁都习以为常，反正什么事缺德就会干什么事。只要债主肯还钱，就算把人逼上天台也是常有的。

不过这个小陈与之前那几个催收不同。

//、02//

林彦俊只是个普通白领，除了长相不一般外，他的职务一般，收入一般，连家庭背景也很一般。

这种跟一般普通人一样的生活在一年前烟消云散，女朋友突然消失，高利贷追债上门，原来他不知道什么时候成为了担保人。

家人心惊胆战，妈妈还旧病复发差点进了医院，朋友委托熟人咨询律师，说只要没签字就不算，如果追债的人还敢上门就直接报警处理。

但林彦俊想了两天，期间也联系到了消失的女朋友。女朋友哭着说自己买名牌鬼迷心窍，欠了好几家银行的卡债逾期要被起诉，实在是走投无路才借了高利贷偿还卡债。

能怎么办呢？他在心里默默为女朋友辩解：她双亲离开的早自小无人管教照顾，又在亲戚家受尽白眼，还被同学朋友看不起，所以才会想到买名牌给自己上身价。

虽然是很蠢很不理智的行为，但又不是杀人放火吸毒卖淫，只是钱而已，钱能解决的事情就不是什么大事情。

于是林彦俊安慰女朋友别出面，一切都由他抗下，即便自己并没有签字。

反正要跟她结婚的啊，林彦俊想，好过两个人结婚有了小孩后才发生这些。

女朋友在电话里忏悔，发誓自己一定改过自新，还说自己准备在内地找一份工作，就算不出面，也要一边工作一边跟他一同偿还债务。

他信了，抗下债务租了一间廉价房，把那些追债的家伙引到了这里。

//、03//

所以林彦俊认识这个姓陈的家伙，因为高利贷第一次上门的时候，那群人贱肉横飞的小混混里就小陈最高，也没有说过一句脏话。

其实仔细看小陈一点也不像社会人士，一双下垂无辜的小狗眼除了冷漠外，稚气未脱的脸上还有几丝凶狠的气息。

好像刻意装狠的未成年哦。

每家高利贷都有许多烂账，这家伙能收到钱吗？除了长得高，好像也没什么优势了，说不定还会被债主给反揍一顿。

唉，管那么多干嘛，反正总比每天下班看见家门口站了一个又丑又贱的小混混强吧？

林彦俊出了电梯，来到门口掏出钥匙边开门边侧头问道：“吃了吗？”

像是老朋友一样，毕竟每天打照面也快五个月了。

“嗯。”小陈点点头，跟在林彦俊身后进了屋子。

//、04//

陈立农觉得林彦俊傻傻的，一个人抗下这么大一笔债务到底图什么？

催收这档短命差事做了四年，他还是第一次看见有人明明可以寻求法律途径撇清，却在两天后突然签下自己名字的傻子。

那女的后来有悄悄回来收拾东西，他跟几个兄弟追了一路，最后那女的说自己一定会把名牌转卖出去筹钱还债，结果又消失的无影无踪，而林彦俊却毫不知情。

他只是个催收的，不可能跟傻子讲这些，而且，如果傻子突然清醒不肯承担跑路了怎么办？这样的结果只会又多一笔无头烂账，他跟兄弟们也分不到钱。

不过傻子刚开始还有点凶，把几个外强中干的兄弟搞烦后，他便成了这笔债务的固定催收。

大哥常常夸他虽然长得不凶，但做事很凶，不枉费当年在街上把他捡回来当狗一样养着。

可能这种话在外人听来很伤人很讽刺，可陈立农早已习惯。

//、05//

谁不像狗呢？大哥也像条狗，对着资历辈分更高的大哥们点头哈腰，给点甜头尾巴还能摇到飞起来。

奇怪的是有一天，林彦俊突然说：“你有没有觉得自己像狗狗？”

“……”他不知道怎么回答。

“对不起，我没有侮辱你的意思，我是说你的眼睛好像狗狗，很可爱。”

林彦俊解释了一句，笑着从钱包里掏出一叠纸币递给他，“这个月的利息先给你。”

他接过钱，刚想转身离开又被叫住。

“啊对了，我明天要出差，你过两天再来吧。”

“嗯。”

//、06//

陈立农不爱在干活的时候多说话，因为他的声调太软，跟林彦俊一样台湾腔太浓，会让人觉得一点也不凶。

特别是这种一团和气的催收场面，就更不能多说什么，如果不一小心跟债主成为朋友，那就直接完蛋别想收到一分钱。

他就遇到过一次。

那是陈立农第一次做催收，因为对方实在太惨太可怜，他便放水了好几次。

最后……最后就是被套路了。

对方抢了欠条合水吞下，他被老大结结实实的修理了几顿，差点拿出‘家法’伺候。

“丢你老母，我养你这么多年是做什么吃的？是他妈跟那群欠钱不还的人交朋友的吗？！”

大哥很生气，连踹了好几脚，烟灰都抖在他鼻子上，“你他妈跟那些人做朋友？那些人拿你当傻子你知不知道？！”

虽然话很脏，但道理不脏。他当时一定在那人眼里很傻很可笑。

“再有下次我他妈就卸了你这只手！”

他还记得大哥踩在手背上的痛感，皮鞋底太硬了，比穿球鞋的小混混踩的更痛。

//、07//

“吃了吗？”

“嗯。”

还是一成不变的招呼模式，林彦俊抽出钥匙，听见右耳边传来一阵‘咕咕’声。

他忍不住笑出声，抬起左手提着的外卖笑道：“我买了叉烧，一起吃吧。”

“不饿。”

叉烧是在附近郑记买的，这家很有名，价格公道味道也正宗，陈立农一闻就知道了，肚子也叫的更欢。

林彦俊笑的更开心，随手多洗了双筷子递给陈立农：“催债也要吃饭吧？”

嗯，催债当然要吃饭，这不废话么？

陈立农没有接过筷子， 侧身探出门外点了一支烟。

“你一直都这么酷吗？”林彦俊也不强求，稳稳当当坐在椅子上，边吃边看着门口抽烟的人，“看你也不像很酷的人。”

因为像……像未成年哈哈哈，他笑笑，夹起一块热腾腾的叉烧放在白米饭上。

门口的人抽着烟没有说话，心想是不是该砸一点东西建立建立自己催收的形象。

“对了，还差多少没还？”林彦俊突然问道。

陈立农知道他虽然没办法一次性还清，但很喜欢隔三差五问自己还差多少没还，便掏出怀里的账本算了算：“……五十二万。”

傻子老老实实还了快一年，连本带利还剩五十二万新台币。

//、08//

“五十二万啊？”林彦俊在心里算了算，“朋友下个月会把买车的尾款给我，再加上存款跟信用卡……还差十多万。”

“……”陈立农看着那双迟迟未把叉烧送进嘴里的筷子，莫名有点烦躁起来。

“可不可以少点利息？”

“……不可以。”

林彦俊‘哦’了一声，掏出手机开始翻起通信录。

“你打算下个月都还了？”陈立农开口问道。

“嗯，利息太高了，吃不消。”

“那你知不知道……”

“什么？”

林彦俊抬头看向欲言又止的人。

“没什么。”陈立农将烟头扔在地上，一脚踩在上面，又伸手将大门带上，转身离开。

管那么多干什么？又不干他的事？但他就是很烦躁，他觉得林彦俊太傻了。

//、09//

上次大哥带着他赴另一位德高望重的大哥的寿宴，就在做寿宴的酒楼里，他无意看到林彦俊的女朋友坐在另一个包间。

林彦俊说她去了内地，具体什么位置肯定不会详说，但很明显，林彦俊这傻子被骗了。

他女朋友明明没去内地，还跟看起来很有钱的老男人举止亲昵有说有笑，过得比傻子舒服多了。

而傻子呢？差点丢了工作，又搬离了家中，住在破旧的廉租房里，还没日没夜的找兼职赚外快。

值得吗？他很想问一问林彦俊，不过自己好像没什么立场去管这些事。

吃一蛰长一智，他只需要催债收钱，像对其他债主一样就好，不用去管对方有多惨有多傻。

进了家门，陈立农惯性撩开一截窗帘。

这一带的旧楼危楼紧紧矗立拥挤，他与林彦俊暂居的廉租楼中间隔了两栋二楼平房。远远望去，五楼那间没钱安装窗帘的房间开了灯，窗边桌上那盒才动了一块叉烧的被重新盖上。

其实他对林彦俊真的放水很多。

一来那屋子没什么东西可砸，二来那栋廉租楼里几乎家家户户都被喷了油漆，三来……那家伙对他的态度还不错，有钱就还，没钱也会如实回答。

总之每天回家前去对面廉租楼守着林彦俊，似乎成了一种习惯。

//、10//

小陈离开后，林彦俊翻到妈妈发来短信。

也不知道是哪个家伙告诉妈妈，说小琴根本没去内地，妈妈连续打来几个电话，刚开始还在斥责他傻被人骗，后来就一直哭，一边哭一边说他为什么这么傻。

最后他干脆不接电话，妈妈就一直发短信劝他把小琴找出来好好谈谈，这样下去根本不是办法。

其实林彦俊也不是第一次听到这种话，有朋友说曾经在某个地方见过小琴，不是很确定，不过朋友试探性的问他，就一点也不怀疑吗？

怀疑啊，怎么可能不怀疑？

一年前就说要在内地找工作，但三个月后他几乎都联系不到女朋友，之后索性不接自己的电话。

小琴虽然不接电话，但会偶尔发短信过来。她解释自己正在面试，又或者说在兼职，还说内地真的很难找到工作，她过得并不好。

「好好照顧自己，缺錢跟我講。」

与女朋友的短信记录停留在两个月前，再也没有任何回音。

林彦俊放下筷子，阖上饭盒，拨通了那个只发短信不接电话的号码。

即便对方不接电话，他还是坚持每周打两到三通。

因为小琴说过，她只有他了。

//、11//

陈立农不爱惹事，虽然大哥是混社会的，但他觉得自己只是报恩外加混口饭吃，不算什么社会人士。

不过放高利贷跟高利贷催收是违法的，除非遇到耍花枪的老赖，不是逼不得已的情况，一般都不会下重手。

可他今天撞见那个女的上了宾士车后，也顾不得低调的宗旨，一脚踹上车门把那女的拽了出来。

本来是约几个兄弟一起去吃宵夜，哪里晓得会遇到？宾士车的主人下车阻拦，几个兄弟拦住那男的，陈立农便招了一辆出租车将人塞进去，吩咐司机往廉租楼开。

“你再鬼叫我就不保证自己不打女人了。”

他发狠了，在出租车上扯住女人的头发恶狠狠的警告了一句。

司机通过内后视镜看向后面，他便一掌拍下司机的座椅背，怒道：“看什么看？开你的车！”

陈立农不想讲林彦俊有多傻有多惨，他挟持着一身名牌的女人上了电梯，也明显看到那女人看到廉租楼的环境后有些讶异。

电梯到达五楼，他推了一把迟迟不肯出电梯的女人，又掐着对方的后脖颈来到502室前。

“自己敲门。”陈立农冷冷的命令道。

“……”女人不敢，缩着脖子一步步后退。

“你最好别让我动手。”他看着熟悉又破旧的502室门牌，语气却不容人拒绝，“是自己用手敲门还是我帮你用头敲门？”说完，掐在后颈处的五指一用力，将女人向前拖去。

//、12//

林彦俊觉得自己的身体越来越差，特别是入冬后，不止手脚容易冰冷，连食欲也跟着慢慢减弱。

可能是压力太大了吧，他找了个借口，强打起精神继续在网上找兼职。

隔壁夫妻的争吵声好不容易停下，消停不到十分钟左右，门口又突然响起了说话声。

有点像小陈的声音，可惜这破房子的门没有猫眼，他犹豫了几秒，起身打开门。

“……”“……”

最怕这种安静，林彦俊看着身子缓缓僵硬的小琴，瞥见住在对门的人悄悄把门打开了一条缝。

“进来吧。”

他意外冷静下来，就像一年前签下自己的名字做担保人那样冷静。

小陈将小琴推进屋子，他关上门，把放着杂物的椅子腾出两把，挪到了床边。他就在床边稳稳坐下，看着自己的女朋友，等着对方先开口解释。

“……阿俊，对不起。”小琴没敢坐下，低着头不敢看他。

林彦俊抿了抿唇，不知道怎么接话。

“我认识了一个有钱人。”小琴略过了自己没去内地的事，直奔主题：“本来……本来只是想坑他一笔钱跟你一起还债……”

‘本来’这种词是有转折的，女朋友没有继续说下去，但大致的剧情无非是觉得嫁给有钱人比嫁给一贫如洗的上班族更强，所以就一心扑在了有钱人身上。

//、13//

可能是因为陈立农在吧，所以那个女人不敢说谎，直奔主题说自己认识了一个有钱人。

但他觉得就算为了隐瞒自己的过去嫁入豪门，也不该让前男友独自负债。钱是她欠下的，如果稍微有点良心，那剩下的五十二万新台币就该她全部负担起来。

当然这只是陈立农个人的想法，他很讨厌欠债逃跑将负担丢给别人的事情，这种事情很容易勾出他曾经不好的回忆。

“你能凑到十万吗？”林彦俊突然问那女人

“……我、我不知道。”越有钱的人越抠，那女人显然没把凯子完全钓到手。

“这个月月底可以凑到吗？”

傻子很平静，脸上没有任何表情，“还差十万……差十万我就可以帮你还清这笔高利贷了。”

陈立农有点听不下去了，一脚踢翻跟前的椅子骂道：“你有病啊？她都劈腿了你还帮她还钱？！”

“想办法尽量在这个月月底凑到十万吧。”林彦俊起身拉过那女人走到门前，“我等你电话。”

门打开，那女人不可置信的盯着林彦俊，立在那里不知该走还是该留。

“走吧。”傻子语气轻轻，听不出喜怒哀乐。

//、14//

“走吧。”

小琴踏出这间破房子，三步一回头，眼眶红红。

林彦俊挤出一丝笑容，接着关上门怔在原地一动不动。

他太累了，因为年少轻狂许下的诺言。

他说，他要赚好多好多的钱，然后买好多房子全部写下她的名字，要给她最好的生活，让那些伤害过她的亲戚朋友跪下来求她。可理想跟现实怎么老是相反？

……他好没用，是他没用。

“林彦俊。”

身后有人在叫他。“……”

“你是傻子吗？”小陈说。

不是，不是傻子。林彦俊的嘴唇抖了抖，没有回答出声。

这一年大家都说他是傻子，家人也好，朋友也好，同事也好，大家都这样说。

他小时候看电视发现蜥蜴逃离困境都会留下一截尾巴，痛归痛，但尾巴还是能长起来。就像钱财不过身外物，自己也年轻还能赚钱，还怕饿死吗？又不是多难的事情，只是钱而已……钱对小琴很重要。

……对，他是傻子。

就傻这一次了，下个月，下个月还清了高利贷，他要对自己好一点。

//、15//

他伸出手犹豫了几秒，最后还拍在林彦俊的肩上：“你没事吧？”

对方缓了几秒，摇摇头，示意自己没事，接着抬头冲他笑，却笑的很勉强。

“……不然，我帮你问问大哥，看能不能减点利息。”

“谢谢。”

还想再说点什么，但林彦俊疲累的神态让他欲言又止。

陈立农重重拍了拍傻子的肩膀后就离开，出了廉租楼，他闲步荡到附近的提款机前。

——「你他妈跟那些人做朋友？那些人拿你当傻子你知不知道？！」

跟大哥提减利息是不可能的，这种话说出口，轻则一顿臭骂，重则一顿毒打，反正是不能提。

插入卡，机器显示存款还剩九万多新台币。

九万多是他还清了老爸欠大哥的钱后攒下的，但这都只是那女人欠下的利息中的冰山一角。太可恨了，那些欠钱后一声不吭就逃跑的人，知不知道留下的人有多艰难？！

陈立农国中三年级回到家里一片狼藉，手脚不便的阿公因为被高利贷催收吓到尿失禁，他打爸爸的电话，关机。

关机整整五年，到现在应该成了空号，要么就是换了主人。反正陈立农不想再打了。

如果不是大哥像照顾一条狗一样照顾他，他真的很难想象自己现在会是什么样子。

国中读完后他没去读高中，大哥看他长得高跑得又快，带着十六岁的小朋友去催收赚钱。赚到的钱肯定是拿来还债务，挺大一笔数目，还不止一家，反正大哥会处理，赚的钱分多半去还钱，小部分就给他维持生活。

大哥挺好的，虽然嘴巴脏了一点，至少有情有义。也才四年吧，就全部还清了。这当中肯定有一些故事，他没细问，只管报恩就行。

所以陈立农见不得有人跟他一样傻。

//、16//

这半个月小陈还是每天定时定点出现在家门口，林彦俊觉得他是为了防止自己逃跑。

不过小陈有次拿了九万块来，说是大哥退的利息。

林彦俊不知道高利贷内里的弯弯绕绕，当然也没兴趣去了解，只当是自己‘信用良好’的成果。

“你说她会不会打电话来？”

今天是二十九号，他一直盯着手机。

小陈没有搭话，站在门口点燃了一支烟。

“朋友知道我还差十几万就能上岸了，今天说可以借我五万。”林彦俊叹了口气，起身倒了杯水，“再加上你上次退给我的利息，其实也够了。”

门口抽烟的小陈闻言一愣，侧头盯着正在喝水的他。

“……你明天来的话，记得把条子带上。”

也就明天最后一天，放下水杯，林彦俊决定不等了。

小陈还是没有搭话，烟没抽几口就扔在外面，接着踏进屋子把门重重甩上。

摔门声很大，林彦俊被吓了一跳，转头看见小陈面带阴郁，表情不是很爽。

“那钱是给你的。”小陈说。

“我知道。”他没听明白其中的意思。

“给你的钱为什么要替那个女人还债？你不能用在自己身上吗？”

“可是我一直都是……”

“林彦俊，那是我给你的钱！我给你的！听清楚了吗？是我陈立农给你的钱！”小陈突然怒不可遏，第一次在他面前发火。

//、17//

陈立农没办法接受自己的钱给陌生女人堵窟窿，虽然数目不大，也才九万新台币，但他就是很不爽。

自己最黑暗的那几年一直在为丢下他不管的亲人还债，好不容易可以存钱了，还想着存多一点就能换个新环境重新开始，结果遇到一个傻子同情心泛滥。

但他不会允许傻子把自己的钱拿去‘救济’不相干的人，特别是丢下身边人不管不顾的混账，有过一次就不能再出现第二次。

林彦俊嘴唇微微轻启，听到‘钱是他给的’这种话很诧异。

陈立农有一瞬间觉得自己好丢人，明明是干催收的，结果反搭了钱进去，说出去还不得被同行笑死？

“……那、那算我借你的？”林彦俊想不到其他法子凑钱，“利息能不能算低一点？”

好嘛，这家伙是铁了心要替前女友全部偿还。

陈立农觉得头疼，脖子上的脑袋又沉又大，“你有担保人吗？还是有车子或者房子抵押？”

“房子不是我的，是我爸妈的。还有车子，车子卖了，前两天才拿到尾款，要还的。存款也没有了，信用卡也要刷出来还给你们。”

林彦俊说的这些陈立农都知道。

所以他的意思的是：借给你你还得起吗？倒不如拿着，本来就是给你的。但不是给那个女人的。

“所以……”林彦俊顿了一下，朝他走近了一些，“利息能不能算低一点？”

“你要多低？一分息？”

“月息还是日息？日息一分挺高的，九万块每天要九百的利息……”

“操。”陈立农忍不住骂了脏话，伸手拽过林彦俊将人摁在墙边，“我不要利息，你听不懂吗？只要你不给那女人填窟窿，我白给你九万块行不行？！”

他总算明白大哥为什么喜欢骂脏话了。

在面对怎么都不明白自己心意的人，而自己又羞于启齿的时候，人只会恼羞成怒一股脑的想骂脏话。

//、18//

背脊摔在墙上隐隐作痛，他忍痛抬头，看见小陈稚嫩帅气的脸近在咫尺。

其实林彦俊第一次看见小陈的时候觉得对方特别冷漠，还有点凶，长得好看，就是很冷漠。

那时候他就想到小时候阿公养了一条狗狗，因为被剪了尾巴所以特别凶，那眼神跟小陈一模一样，又凶又可爱。他虽然很喜欢狗狗，却不敢轻易靠近，因为被咬过一次。

而事实证明小陈发起狠来确实很凶，就像阿公养的那只被剪掉尾巴的狗狗咬他时的样子。

“为什么？”虽然很凶，但林彦俊并不怕，“为什么要白给我九万块？”

小陈盯着他，隔了几秒后回答：“因为我跟你一样傻可不可以？”

林彦俊闻言一笑，站直身体：“这样吧，你的钱我还是算在那五十二万里，利息照给，算日息。”

“你……”

小陈正准备发火，他突然向前一步亲在小陈的嘴上。

“这种日息收不收？”

“……”

小陈的瞳孔明显放大，愣在原地没了之前凶狠的表情。

他好像找到法子对付又凶又可爱的断尾狗狗了。

//、19//

“这种日息你收不收？”

陈立农被‘偷袭’了，瞪大眼睛看着眼前这个不知道是不是在犯傻的傻子，然后开始回味上一秒被‘偷袭’的滋味。

傻子嘴唇好软，厚厚的肉嘟嘟的，亲上来像Q弹的果冻，甜滋滋的自嘴唇窜入舌尖。怎么还带回甘呢？

他伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，装出一本正经在思索的模样：“这种日息……我第一次收。”

“那你要不要？”

亲男生跟酒精一样，有后劲儿，林彦俊贴紧墙壁，挪开视线开始觉得不好意思了。

“那做我这行的……”陈立农突然凑近，“一直都是不要白不要嘛，对不对？”

“嗯。”林彦俊点点头，看着凑近的人，伸手弯到陈立农腰侧一拉，抬头正好亲上迎面而来的嘴唇。

//、20//

没有多么激烈，只是像两个断掉尾巴的动物那样互相舔舐彼此。

他们带着的笑意，从嘴唇到指尖都带着重获新生的喜悦，轻缓又傻气。

 

 

 

*END


End file.
